Conventionally, as a sliding device used in a swash plate type compressor, the one including a swash plate having a flat first sliding surface formed on at least one end surface, and a shoe having a flat second sliding surface sliding with the first sliding surface of the above described swash plate is known (for example, Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-153169
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-317757